deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran vs. Master Chief
Samus Aran vs. Master Chief is the third episode of the first season of Bon's What-If? Death Battles, it features Samus Aran from the Metroid series against Master Chief from the Halo series. Description Nintendo vs. Microsoft! Which armoured hero will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Space. A deadly frontier, plenty of aliens out to suck out your brains. Boomstick: But when these two people are here, never fear! Wiz: Samus Aran, the armoured bounty hunter enhanced by Chozo DNA. Boomstick: and John-117, a.k.a the Master Chief. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylise their weapons armours and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Samus Aran Wiz: She has been given many names from her colleagues and enemies, like Newborn, entrusted one, and the hunter, but we know her, as Samus Aran. (cues* Metroid - Main Theme)*) Backround Height: 6'3" (1.9 m) in most games, approximately 5'1" (1.56 m) in Other M. '' ''Weight: 90 KGs (198 Ibs) Age: 32 Has been infused with Chozo and Metroid DNA Spaceship: Gunship (Is apart of the Hunter Class) Affilation: Bounty Hunter employed by the Galactic Federation. Homeworld: Colony K-2L Wiz: When Samus was only 3 years old, Space Pirates invaded her home earth colony K-2L. Boomstick: .....that name sounds like a sex disease. Wiz: Just...just...shut up.....The space pirates obliterated K-2L, and their leader, Ridley, killed Samus's parents right in front of her. Boomstick: DAMN! That's some serious PTSD right their. Wiz: The only thing left alive in K-2L was Samus, who met a chozo, bird like aliens, named 'Old-Bird', Old-Bird became friends with the soon-to-be hunter, and he and his chozo adopted her and brought her to Zebes. Boomstick: So what your telling me is if a bird came up to a 3-year old and instead of going into, I don't know, an adoption center, you instead go with this creepy bird into his van where he touches you? Wiz: Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Boomstick: Cmon Wiz, we have to act professional, you can't act like that. ''' Wiz: Can you even spell professional? '''Boomstick: Uhhhhhhhhhh. Wiz: However, due to Zebes' extremely intense gravity and climate, Samus needed to be injected with Chozo DNA to survive. And from then on, Samus started training under the Chozos. The chozo DNA enhanced her strength, speed, stamina, durability, intelligence and more to super-human levels. Eventually, when they thought she was ready, they gave her one of the most powerful amours in gaming history, the power suit. (cues* Metroid Prime- Title Theme *) ''Power Suit'' Little to none movmennt restrictions Variants include Varia - Environmental protection Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage Light - Immune to Dark Aether Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Wiz: It has many forms. But she mostly uses it in Varia form, which offers environmental protection. The Gravity Suit simulates normal gravity. Dark reduces Dark Aether Damage and Light makes the suit immune to Dark Aether altogether. The Fusion variant makes her able to absorb X Parasites. Boomstick: And the best of all, the Zero Suit, which makes her able to look like a total BÆ. Wiz: What are you talking about? The Zero Suit is easily Samus's weakest suit, and is only used for sneaking or when the Power Suit is out of use. In those rare occasions, Zero Suit Samus brings a paralyzer gun to the table, which can also use a blast shot, and an spreading shot, which is basically a PK Flash like attack with less power, the gun also doubles as a whip and can use a plasma dash attack. In the Zero form, Samus also has a pair of rocket boots which she can use for flight and very strong kicks. Boomstick: But enough about that, let's get to her fucking awesome weaons the power suit can use! The power beam is a weak beam, but when you use the charge shot variation at full power, oh man, let the sparks fucking fly! ''Weapons'' Bombs/Power Bombs Screwattack ''Arm Cannon'' Power Shot Charge Shot Long Beam (Power Shot that goes longer) Ice Beam Plasma Beam Spazer Nova Beam Dark and Light Beams Wave Beam Annihilator Beam Hyper Beam Zero Laser Missiles/Super Missiles Grapple Beam ''Metroid Prime Hunter's Weapons. ''Volt Driver. Magmaul Judlcator Shock Coll Battle Hammer Imperialist Omega Cannon Wiz: Ice Beam freezes foes, Grapple Beam can grapple onto nearly any surface, and bring foes towards her. Missiles are well, missiles, the wave beam is can go through any physical object, and the Plasma Beams, Nova Beams, and Zero Lasers are basically giant beams of death. But originally, the Zero Laser used so much energy, that it completely destroyed Samus's suit, but this has been changed. Samus also has a wide array of upgrades and gadgets that already enhance her insane abilities. Jump Boost let's her jump roughly 1.5x higher. Space Jump let's her spintinlously spin jump in the air, and if timed correctly, can even let her fly for pete's sake! Boomstick: Speed Boost enhances her speed tremendously, letting her reach top speeds in 1 or 2 seconds. Wiz: It also states in the Metroid Fusion manual she can run a super-sonic speeds, meaning at the bare minimum she can run at mach 1.2 speeds. Considering she regularly keeps up with and defeats enemies like Meta-Ridley, who can outfly her ship as it escapes a space station and speeds across Tallon IV, and regular Ridley who has flown from a space station to planet Zebes in a matter of at most days, it is likely it allows her to reach high hypersonic, if not relativistic, speeds. She also has various visors which let her scan the opponents ammo, x-ray and more. The dark visors let's Samus see through 'globs' found in dark aether, and the commander visor let's her control her ship wirelessly. She also has a gadget called the Morph Ball which let's her turn into a little ball and zoom around. Shows a clip of Samus using the morph ball in Super Metroid, Boomstick: Ok, I can deal with Sektor having a trash compactor where his heart used to be, and I am ok with Deadpool being able to pull elaphants out of his ass, but this? How the fuck are her internal organs not crushed! Wiz: Bird DNA Boomstick, Bir- Boomstick: SHUT UP WITH YOUR BIRD DNA SHIT! (cues* Metroid Prime Trilogy- Main Theme ) Wiz: Samus is remarkable, she has fought massive beast much stronger then her, has wiped out an entire species except for one baby has destroyed an entire planet, and more! Boomstick: However, she always seems to lose her upgrades at the begining of every mission, I mean, here I am, enjoying all my power-ups while playing Metroid Prime, then BAM! Wiz: Even with this flaw, Samus is one of the strongest characters in Nintendo history. Samus: Time to go...! Master Chief Wiz: John-117 was born into a family with his mother and father in the city of Elysium on the colony world of Eridanus. However, when he was 6, he was abducted by the UNSC to be apart of the Spartan || program. Boomstick: UNSC is the perfect place to get your child's education started, your child can experince brutal training excercises, and get pumped with a fuck ton of steroids to become and super soldier! ''Backround'' Homeworld: Eridanus || Height: 208 centimetres (6ft 10 inch) Weight: 286 IBs (130 KG) Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Blue Affilation: Unified Earth Government/United Nations Space Command/UNSC Navy Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer (cues*Halo Theme *) Wiz: But their was a reason they picked John, he stood a good foot over his classmates, was physically stronger then them, and had superior reflexes. So the UNSC abuducted him along with 74 other children and replaced him with a flash clone so his parents wouldn't find out. Boomstick: And when John was 14, he went under the Spartan || Augementation, which enchanced his skills incredbily, to super-human levels! Damn, best, puberty, ever. ''Spartan || Augemation'' 15x Stronger Skeleton Musslce Increase Better eyesight and perception Boosted Tissues growth Lactase recovery increase Heightened memory, inteligence and creativty. Wiz: And once he reached the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, he began a war spanding the universe against the Covenant, the inserection, and the flood. Boomstick: And to combat them, he has fuck ton of weapons! ' Wiz: But you ca't forget his Mark VI MJOLNIR armour, a very defensive armour that weighs half a ton, but it enhances his acrobatic abilties, speed, strength and it's controlled by thought, not movement ''Mark VI MJOLNIR Armour Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits Force multiplying circuits Titaniunm Alloy plating Heat Resistant Motion Tracker 5 second regenrating energy shields. Weight: 1000 Ibs 'Boomstick: For his standard weaponrary, he has a rapid fire assault rifle, an M60 Magnum, and a couple of frag grenade. He can also find nearly any weapon on the ground, if only Halo was like real life.... He also can find an assault rifle, an SR Battle rifle, a sub-machine gun and the M90 Shotgun, the fire power, I want more! ' Wiz: Well you're in luck Boomstick, because the covenant once traded weapons with the UNSC, giving Chief even more power! 'Boomstick: YES MORE! ' Wiz: And the weapons we listed is even the end of Chief's own weapons, he has an M41 Rocket Launcher, an AM Sniper rifle, and his ultimate weaon, the Spartan Laser. '''Boomstick: YES, OH GLORIOUS YES! Wiz: And trading weapons with the covenant gave him acsess to weapons like the Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, Tybe-51 carbine, the Gravity Hammer, the plasma grenades and the Type-1 energy sword, a sword made out of, well, energy, that can block bullets, it is also one of the very few weapons that John has yet to master. Boomstick: So it's basically a double bladed lightsaber... Wiz: Well...yeah, it is. He also has various special piecies of equipment. Overshield increases his armour's shield, active camoufloge creates the illusion of invisibilty, and the bubble shield creates a force field that can block projectiles. Boomstick: Yet people can walk through it.... ''Special Equipment'' Overshield Radar Jammer Regenrator Deployable Cover Power Shield Bubble Shield (cues* Master Chief Theme*) Wiz: Master Chief is an astounding soldier, he can run a 50 miles per hour, can lift over 5 tonnes, has defeated three separate armies, has been nicknamed the demon by his enemies and has even survived crashing to earth with noting but a piece of metal, and was completely fine! Boomstick: GOOD DAMN! Look's like you should just do one thing....stay out of the way, of the Master Chief... Master Chief: "Wake me… When you need me." DEATH BATTLE! BonBooker In the dark depths of space, there is barely any life. If there is any, it would most likely be wiped out by the feared bounty hunter that was flying in her ship. Samus was flying arround the galaxy, she had a current objective to wipe out a group of rebels on an unknown planet that could be working with the space pirates, they went by the name of the 'Covenant' and the federation would give her a large sum of money for the work. The fedaration had taken a picture of the planet so Samus could have a brief idea of the plant. She eventually found what looked like the planet in the picture and went to land. Her ship landed on the planet. She saw what appeared the rebels and went out of the ship and readied her arm cannon. She then saw a someone in a green armour that completely wiped out the rebels with a weapon she had not seen before. She scanned the green armoured figure, and the danger level was massive. The green figure could be a huge threat. Samus had to eliminate him. Samus: This guy could be a huge threat, I have to get rid of him... Master Chief was walking away until Samus had jumped down from a cliff she was on. Master Chief took out his assault rifle while Samus readied her arm cannon. FIGHT! Samus shoots three shots of her power beam at Master Chief, he dodges two and jumps over the second one, while in the air, Chief starts shooting his assault rifle at Samus, he hits her, but it barely phazes her. When Master Chief lands, He takes out the M90 Magnum and starts shooting at Samus. He shoots three bullets, one hits her, but she avoids the other two. Samus beings to charge up a charge shot, but Master Chief runs up to her, kicks her in the stomach, punches her in the head, and then throws her over his head, sending her back a bit. Samus shot her grapple beam at Master Chief, bring her to him, when he was their, Samus kneed him in the stomach and then used the grapple beam to bring Chief to the air, then bring him back down again. Samus then uses the grapple beam to throw Chief away. Samus continued to charge up her charge shot that she began charging earlier. Chief got up and found a rocket launcher on the ground, he then shot a rocket at Samus while she was charging up, Samus then went into Morph Ball mode and rolled away from the rocket and to Chief. She rolled up to Chief and planted a bomb. Chief jumped away from it and shot another rocket at Samus, this time the rocket hit her, sending her out of morph ball mode and into the air. While there, she shoots a homing missile at Chief, but Chief destroys it by shooting it with the magnum. Samus lands and uses the speed booster and charges at Chief, she shoulder bashes Chief into the air, she shoots three missiles, and Master Chief gets hit by all of them. Chief lands and picks up a nearby plasma pistol. He starts to shoot it at Samus, but Samus avoids the shots. Samus then finally fully charges the charge shot, and keeps it for later use. She then runs up to Chief and kicks him into the air. She jumps into the air and starts trading blows with the Chief, eventually, Chief punches Samus to the ground, as Chief is landing, Samus get's up and shoots her charge shot, sending Chief even higher into the air. Samus beings to charge another charge shot, she completely charges it, and Master Chief lands far away from her. Samus runs to Chief, shoots the charge shot, but Chief pulls out a bubble shield. Samus then runs into the bubble shield and kicks Chief out of it. Chief then picks up the M90 shotgun and starts shooting at Samus. It sends her back a bit as electrical sparks fly out when Chief shoots her with it. Samus shoots a grapple beam to grab the shotgun, Samus then destroys it, Samus then jumps to a cliff and starts shooting missiles at Chief below. Chief avoids them and uses active camouflage. However, Samus uses one of her visors to find Chief and grapples him up to the cliff. When she grapples him up, Chief punches Samus in the head and picks up an energy sword. He starts swinging at Samus but she avoids them, Samus then kicks him back off the cliff. Chief lands in a UNSC jeep. He get's on the turret at the back and starts shooting at Samus. She avoids them, Chief then takes the AM Sniper Rifle.and aims for Samus's head. Samus avoids it by jumping off the cliff. Chief then gets in the drivers seat and attempts to run over Samus. Samus is running while being chased by the jeep, she then shoots her ice beam at the ground, making a patch of ice in front of the jeep, causing it to tumble over. Chief takes cover behind the tipped over jeep. Samus shoots her wave beam which goes through the jeep and hits Chief. Chief then takes out the energy sword again, jumps over the jeep and attempts to attack Samus. How ever, Samus shoots the ice beam freezing Chiefs body. She takes out her previously charged charge shot and aims for Chief's head. Samus: You're mine... Just as about Samus is about to shoot, Chief's body unfreezes and he punches Samus back, and slice at her with the energy sword. He then slices her again. When he is going for a third slice, Samus grapples Chief's leg and beings to swing him around with the beam. She then let's go and Chief is sent flying. He is sent flying to a nearbye military base. Samus runs to it, Chief finds a plasma grenade in the base. Samus then encounters Chief at the entrance of the base. Chief throws the grenade at Samus and it latches onto to her suit and...... BOOM! A cloud of smoke circled where the two were, and when the smoke disappeared and only Chief was seen. Master Chief: She was tough...but I did it... Master Chief walks away satisfied but.... Samus comes from the air and kicks Chief to the ground. Master Chief: What the?! Samus then jumped on top of the military base. and started charging up a Zero Laser. She then shot it at the Chief still on the ground.... After the attack was done, there was a huge hole in the ground. Samus walked away. But then... Master Chief jumped out of the hole with his energy sword in hand and slices it 6 times at Samus, and he then kicks Samus into the air, while in the air, Chief attempts to get a few hits in, but Samus activates the Screwattack so she becomes temporarily invincible and his energy swords did no damage. Eventually, they both landed and Chief picked up a nearby Spartan Laser. Samus ran up to Chief and Chief kicked her in the stomach and the head. He then charges the spartan laser and shoots it at Samus. Samus is sent to the ground, with her power suit servely damaged, but Zero Suit Samus emerged from the rubble of the Varia Suit, Chief charges up another spartan laser shot, but ZZS uses her rocket boots to due a mid air kick to Chief, she then shoots a blast from her pistol that makes the Spartan Laser explode. Chief then takes out the energy sword, but Samus is to agile to hit with hit, she then uses a kick with the rocket boot to send Chief flying. Then an aura came around Samus and she had the power suit again. As Chief was getting up, Samus shot the plasma beam straight through Chief's stomach. Chief fell to the ground. Samus then kicked him to the air, used the screwattack to make the hole in his stomach even bigger, and when they were both on the ground, Samus wrapped the grapple beam arround Chief's head and pulled it off. K.O The spartans are weeping over Chief's grave (which was in between Doomguy's and Boba Fett's) but Samus in morph ball mode and leaves a power bomb behind Chief's grave, blowing up the graves and the spartans, she then flies off in her Gunship. Conclusion. Boomstick: Wiz, I think we just granted our death wish from the mad Halo Fanboys! Wiz: While Chief is no easy opponent, either is Samus, in fact. Samus functioned at super human levels on Zebes, which has 960 times earth's mass, meaning that Samus functioned super-human like on a planet, which the mass of was over 4.4 trillion teratones! And when Samus was six, she juped over 50 feet high and created craters in the ground, FOR FUN! Boomstick: GOOD GOD! Also remember the fact that Chief at most can run at 50 MPH, but Samus can run at mach 1.2! Samus's weapons also outmatched Chief's in every factor. Including the fact while Chief can only hold two weapons of his, Samus can hold all of her weapons at the same time. There's also the fact that after Samus loses the Varia suit, she can regenerate it. Looks like John didn't trust his gut feeling, and got ahead of him self. ' Wiz: The winner, is Samus Aran. 'Samus +Stronger +Faster +More durable +MUCH, MUCH, more agile +Could hold all her weapons at once +Has fought and defeated stronger enemies +More Versatile Weapons =Arguably on the same level of intelligence of Chief '-Shields don't regenerate' 'Master Chief' +Shields regenerate over time +Armour is heavier and harder to knock off balance +More Supportive abilities '-Weapons have less variety' '-Most weapons have limited ammo' '-Equipment and abilites could be scanned and assesd' Triva. *Master Chief's grave being in between' Boba Fett's and Doomguy's is a reference to Samus's and Master Chief's official Death Battle, where Samus fought Boba Fett and where Master Chief fought Doomguy. *This Death Battle served as a Cameo Death Battle in and Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. This battle was supposed to make an appearence in Paragoomba348's Death Battle, Dante vs. Homura Akemi; but was cut to not make the battle longer then it needed to be. Who do you think would win? Samus Aran Master Chief Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Halo vs Metroid" themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015